


Early Valentine's Day

by sunshinesfreckles



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Michael spoiling Jeremy for Valentines Day, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesfreckles/pseuds/sunshinesfreckles
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up but Jeremy has been sick and stuck at home. Michael decides to treat him to a surprise he know Jeremy will love.





	Early Valentine's Day

The mall was full and bustling with people just hanging out and attending to their daily shopping needs. Michael usually saw a lot of people inside of Spencer’s on a normal day, but today really felt like one of the slowest days of the week. Jeremy had been terribly sick and stuck at home all week and Michael wanted nothing more than to go home and take care of him. The day dragged by until it was finally time for the shop to close, and by this time Michael was making sure everything was in order at the register before he would finally be able to clock out.

When he was finished, he picked up the gift bag he was keeping behind the counter with him all day and helped a couple of his co-workers close up shop. “See ya tomorrow,” one of his co-workers said as they were already walking away, their attention mainly focused on their phone.

“See ya,” Michael replied quickly started making his way through the crowd of people in the mall who were also leaving after the mall was starting to close. Once he got outside he hugged the bag to his chest and fought against the cold until he got inside of his car. He set the bag down in the passenger seat before quickly turning his car on to get the heat circulated. 

He sighed in relief as he was starting to get warm, and he reached into the bag to examine the gift he made especially for Jeremy: Build-a-Bear plush that he made in the mall earlier in the day before his shift started. It was a teddy bear with a Mario with the heart and voice box included, and plenty of stuffing, just the way Jeremy loved them. He squeezed the bear to make sure the voice box worked and grinned when the message he left played out loud and clear. “Perfect,” he muttered he placed it back into the bag along with the packs of hot chocolate he got for them to share and some medicine for Jeremy.

As he was pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the road, Jeremy’s ringtone started playing. He attached his phone to the mount on his car and accepted his call, putting it on speaker. “Hey Jer, you feeling better?”

“Nooooo,” Jeremy drawled from the other side of the line, followed by coughing and sniffling afterwards. “I still feel like shit. When are you coming home Mikey?”

“Don’t worry, I’m on my way back right now. I got some medicine for you before work and I’ll make dinner when I get home.”

“You’re an angel.” Jeremy smiled and buried himself deeper into his blankets.

“I know,” Michael said snickering. “Just get some more rest until then, alright? I’ll be home soon.”

“Mhmm,” Jeremy mumbled sleepily. “Way ahead of you.”

Michael grinned softly. “Love you JerBear.”

“Love you too Mikey.” Jeremy yawned and started nodding off again. Michael hung up and turned his radio on as he continued driving while practically beaming with anticipation from seeing the look on Jeremy’s face when he got home and gave him his present.

~*~

Jeremy woke up after hearing Michael finally walk through the front door. He crawled out of bed with the blankets still wrapped around him and trudged into the kitchen where Michael had gone to start dinner. He rested his head on his back while Michael was facing the kitchen counter and chopping up an assortment of vegetables. “Welcome home Mikey.”

Michael chuckled and turned around to kiss Jeremy on the forehead. “Hey sleepyhead.”

“I’m still sick you know,” Jeremy mumbled but smiled and rested against him nonetheless. “What’s for dinner?”

“Well since it’s supposed to help you feel better, I’m making us some vegetable soup.”

Jeremy perked up excitedly, his mouth already watering. “Soup sounds amazing right now to be honest.” He gently rubbed Michael’s back and watched him cook until the gift bag on the counter caught his attention. “What’s that?” 

Michael glanced to the gift bag and smiled playfully. “Oh nothing, just a special gift I got for you.”

“Oh that’s nice…” It took a minute to register before Jeremy was staring at him, mouth agape. “WAIT WHAT?” His voice nearly cracked but a huge grin was forming on his face. “Mikey, you got me a present? It’s not even Valentine’s Day yet!”

“Well, Valentine’s Day is coming early this year. Besides, it doesn’t need to be Valentine’s Day for me to spoil you.” Michael grinned back and handed the bag over to him. “Go ahead and open it, I know you’ll love it.”

Jeremy felt the anticipation build up inside of him as he reached into the bag and took out the Mario teddy bear Michael made for him. His jaw dropped and he stared at it and then stared at Michael. “Mikey!! He’s perfect!”

“You haven’t even squeezed him yet,” Michael said as he watched his face continuously light up with joy.

“You nerd, you gave him a voice box too?” Jeremy’s grin became bigger and squeezed it tight to hear the message. 

“I love you JerBear.” 

He could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he loosened his hold on the bear. “I love you too Mikey..” He hugged Michael tight with the bear still hanging from his hand. “Thank you so much…”  
Michael hugged him back and gently combed his fingers through his hair. “You don’t need to thank me babe, I just love making you happy.” He peppered his face with kisses with a smile on his face. “Go lay down, I’ll bring a bowl to you when I’m finished.”

Jeremy nodded and stood on the tip of his toes to kiss his forehead then made his way to the living room to curl up on the couch in a bundle of blankets. He hugged his new bear close to him and squeezed repeatedly so he could hear Michael’s beautiful voice play the message. 

By the time he settled in, Michael was heading his way with a tray with two bowls of soups in his hands and two cans of soda in his hoodie pocket along with Jeremy’s medicine. He sat the tray down on the coffee table carefully and sat down next to him. Jeremy cuddled up closer to him and Michael turned the television on as they got settled to eat together. Jeremy downed the medicine and quickly as possible so he could actually enjoy his food afterwards.

“Mikey can I have some hot chocolate after this?” Jeremy asked, looking up at him and giving him his best puppy dog eyes. “We still have some, right?”

Michael chuckled softly and ruffled his hair softly. “Yeah, I just bought a couple more packs to last us a while and yes I’ll make you some after dinner.”

Jeremy gave him a cute smile and pecked his cheek. “You’re the best.”

“I try.” Michael smiled and watched television with him while they ate, and once he was finished he took both of their bowls and empty cans back to the kitchen and returned moments later with two mugs filled with hot chocolate. 

He joined Jeremy back on the couch and carefully handed him his mug then wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Jeremy wrapped himself back into his blankets while still hugging his bear and holding the mug by its handle and rested himself comfortably against Michael as he drank his hot chocolate.

It was only a matter of time before Jeremy was fast asleep with both of them huddled up in a heap of blankets on the couch while the television was still running in the background. Michael still had his arm wrapped around him while his fingers combed gently through his hair in a repetitive motion until he felt his eyes getting heavy himself. “I love you JerBear,” he whispered with a yawn before he drifted to sleep with a smile. He should really treat Jeremy to an early Valentine’s Day more often. Seeing the sun-rivaling smile on his face was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't love a Build-a-Bear plush?
> 
> It's been a while since I posted anything to this account, but I am working and planning more content for the future. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
